


For Those Near And Far

by Missy



Category: Genghis Khan - Miike Snow (Music Video)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Santa Claus is Real, Storytelling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Lars tells a tale, his kids are only mildly impressed - but Ian's always there to listen.





	For Those Near And Far

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all_these_ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_these_ghosts/gifts).



“And then, I took the little rocket to a trip around the moon, and claimed it for my own. And that’s why LarsCo has the biggest evil empire on the whole moon!” Lars sat back in his easy chair and crossed his arms over his chest, proudly.

His daughter and son stared at him, completely flummoxed. “But if you did that, why can’t we see it from Earth?”

He laughed. “Darling, my footprint is microscopic. Unless you go digging! My lair’s underground!”

“Ohh,” his daughter said. She smoothed her skirt and stood up. “Daddy, I’m going to go make marshmallow coco with Ian now.”

“Oh fine,” he teased. “Go to your other father, with his elegant manners and cocoa made of real chocolate!” 

Lars grinned as Ian came into the room immediately after with warm cups of cocoa. “That won’t be necessary, because I’ve finished our snacks by myself!” He kissed Lars’ lips gently, then when they parted said, “don’t discount your own elegance, I’ve seen you dance.”

The children shouted their delight and scrambled up to take fresh cookies and cocoa. “Leave some for Santa,” their father said, not unkindly. 

“Santa’s not real!” his son yelled.

“Oh fine then. If you must indulge in semantics. Leave some for robo-Santa,” he said, as Ian settled beside him. As the children ate their cookies by the firelight, Ian and Lars snuggled together in the same chair. Through their living room window, the moon was bright and white.

Lars couldn’t see the little blue flag waving at them, but if he could he would have saluted it. A fine marker for Saint Nick while he made his journey around the world.

But Ian knew the real story, and like a good husband didn’t betray him. “I promise not to tell them how good you are,” said Ian against Lars’ neck.

“Thank heavens for that,” said Lars, and he settled in for a comfortable, cozy Christmas Eve.


End file.
